bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Touka Kirishima (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840768 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Touka Kirishima |no = 8533 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 7, 7, 6, 4, 3, 4, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 56 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |sbb_distribute = 4, 7, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 7, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 7, 7, 5, 5, 4, 2, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 56 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |sbb3_distribute = 4, 7, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 7, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 7, 7, 5, 5, 4, 2, 2, 1 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 1, 4, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Having recovered from her injuries after her battle with the ghoul known as "Gourmet," Touka began to reconsider her opinions about the half-ghoul. But there were many battles that lay ahead of her - some from familiar faces, and some from new-found opponents. Touka continued to be resilient in the face of greater odds, even as the ghoul-hating humans of their ward began their battle against her friends and allies in earnest. It was in that dark moment that her willpower was sorely tested, her heart brought to the brink of breaking... |summon = Do you know what it’s like to be hunted for no good reason? |fusion = I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to eat! |evolution = Wouldn’t be any fun if it was over as soon as it started. |hp_base = 6476 |atk_base = 2577 |def_base = 2444 |rec_base = 2507 |hp_lord = 9252 |atk_lord = 3682 |def_lord = 3492 |rec_lord = 3582 |hp_anima = 10369 |rec_anima = 3284 |atk_breaker = 3980 |def_breaker = 3194 |def_guardian = 3790 |rec_guardian = 3433 |def_oracle = 3343 |rec_oracle = 4029 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 19 |normaldc = 57 |ls = Nothing here belongs to you |lsdescription = 140% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts Spark damage, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP & 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 300% Spark, fills 3-4 BC per spark, heals 500-600 HP per spark & reduces damage after 5000 damage taken |bb = Think I’m scared? |bbdescription = 30 combo random massive Thunder attack on all foes, adds 1 extra action for self within the same turn, adds probable evasion for 2 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 20% chance to evade attacks, 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def reduction, fills 50 BC to self & 12% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 4000 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = You gotta be kidding me! |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 30 combo random massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly restores HP and considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 220% Atk/Def, heals 400-500 HP per spark, fills 3-4 BC per spark & 80% HP to Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 21 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 21 |sbbmultiplier3 = 300 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Avenging Angel |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts OD gauge, adds evasion for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 4 turns, purges LS and ES disable effects from all allies & enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 50% OD fill, 100% chance of evasion & 200% HP to Atk/Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Kagune Barrage |synergy = Radiance |bondunit = Ken Kaneki (Omni) |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, OD gauge, Spark damage, Atk, Def relative to max HP, 100% evasion, fully restores HP, purges LS and ES Lock & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Ukaku |esitem = Rabbit Mask or Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = Greatly boosts Thunder elemental damage when Rabbit Mask or Attack Boosting sphere is equipped, negates all status ailments for all allies, 25% boost to Spark damage for all allies, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 100% elemental damage, 1% Atk/Def/Rec boost per 1% HP remaining & 15% chance of reducing damage |evofrom = 840767 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Hugely boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction removal effect to BB |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge boost to OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_3_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 800 OD |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 14 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds enormous boost to Spark damage for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 300% + 700% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Allows SBB's effect to last additional 1 turn |omniskill4_8_note = |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probable random status infliction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 25% chance |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 30 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Touka Kirishima2 }}